Telecommunication systems include equipment racks or frames to which communication connectors are mounted. The associated cabling is routed through and around the racks to another destination within the rack system or at a device. Either during installation, or at the time of revisions to the system, cables may become intertwined or bent as cables are directed through the system. This can result in undesirable strain on the cable where it is terminated to a connector module. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that helps guide the cables and provides strain relief on the cables as the cables are directed through the system.